Rude Awakenings
by jms675
Summary: Merlin AU. After Morgana Pendragon succeeds in taking over Camelot, several loyal knights help an injured King Arthur and his Queen to escape the city. The refugees are taken in by a strange group of villagers and learn that everything is not as it seems. After a rude awakening, they begin to question everything they have ever believed in.
1. The Aftermath

"Milady, you need to eat"

The Queen made no sign of having heard the comment and kept staring at the flames intently. It was strange how something that provided warmth and sustained life could be so destructive. Images of twirling silver swords, the orange flames licking the walls of the castle and the tortured screams of the dying men filled her mind.

"Milady, you need to keep your strength up"

The Queen found herself wondering how everything could change so quickly. Was it only that morning that she had awoken from a peaceful slumber to a delicious breakfast of toast and eggs? It seemed so long ago. Now she was sitting in front of a camp fire in the middle of the forest, It amazed the queen how things could change so dramatically in so little time.

"Milady, please, you haven't had anything since lunch. You need to eat something."

Finally the Queen spared a glance at the loyal knight and the bowl he held in his hands. She had no appetite to eat, but to appease the knight she took the bowl.

"Thank you, Leon" The Queen told him with much gratitude. She was not simply thanking him for this late supper but for staying with them, for being so loyal and for everything else.

Leon understood and smiled weakly. "It's alright Milady. I would do anything for you and King Arthur."

At the mention of her husband's name she turned to glance at his unconscious body lying on the bedroll beside her.

"He will be fine." Leon told her and all the Queen could do was hope he was right


	2. Morning

It was the smell of something roasting that woke Merlin up. He sat up, wearily rubbing his eyes. He glanced at the lump lying on the other side of the small room. Grinning, he stood up and walked over.

"Get up, Gwaine, its morning" he said giving the lump a firm kick. The lump groaned and curled up even more.

Merlin gave it one more kick before pulling on a shirt. Like always his eyes lingered on the half-moon ink on chest that was mostly covered by his tunic leaving only the tip visible. He blinked, trying to will away the painful memories that seemed to surface every time he saw the ink. Tying a neckerchief around his neck and ensuring his ink was covered, he yanked the curtains that separated the hut into two open.

The front half of the hut was a mess. Clothes were strewn all over the floor and the remains of last night's dinner was still left on the small rickety table. With a flash of golden eyes and sweeping gesture, the clothes swept up together and bundled together. Merlin floated the bundle to a nearby chair. Merlin checked the food and after deeming it safe he decided to warm it up for breakfast. He was just about to do it, when there was a knock on the door.

He opened it to reveal Arra's face smiling up at him, holding two bowls.

"Beth made breakfast?"

Arra merely nodded, handing the bowls over.

The squealing of children broke the morning peace.

"Aithusa is here" Arra said in response to Merlin's questioning look. Arra soon took her leave claiming to have plenty to do. Merlin placed the two bowls on table next to last night's dinner. Ever since Beth had taken him and some of the other orphaned children in all those years ago, he had always loved her cooking. Glancing at the remains of dinner he thought he would give it to Aithusa later, she was after all a growing dragon. Settling down to have his breakfast, he planned to spend the day helping some of the villagers mend their homes after the damages caused by the severe winds yesterday and perhaps spend his free time refining his healing spells.


	3. Better safe than sorry

When Gwen woke that morning, she found Leon and Byron crouched beside her husband examining his wounds. They were talking in hushed in whispers and she could see that Arthur was now awake.

"What is it?" She walked over towards the men.

It was Leon that answered. "We think his wounds are infected"

Byron moved aside allowing Gwen to have a look. Arthur's face was scrunched up in pain as he looked at her through tear strained eyes. Gwen gave him a weak smile before turning her attention to his wounds. She let a gasp at the long on his upper arm. She wasn't sure, but she had a feeling that the wound was fairly deep. But what was more worrying was the sickly green of his skin around the wound. In yesterday's rush to leave the city as quickly as possible there had been no time to treat the wound and Byron had bandaged it as best as he could.

"We need a physician to look at this" Byron stated.

Gwen could only agree, but where were they to find a physician in the middle of the forest. Arthur's wounds needed to be treated quickly otherwise he may lose an arm.

"Perhaps if we keep moving we may find a village willing to help us." Leon said looking towards his king for approval. Arthur merely shrugged his shoulders. Gwen could tell her husband had lost his confidence and his faith in himself. After all, losing one's kingdom to their sister thrice in three years could do that to one. But like the previous times this had happened, Gwen knew that they would win back their kingdom soon. But now they needed to find a safe place to regain their strength to fight another day. They would also need to find other survivors.

"Perhaps we should" Gwen agreed with Leon. She was about to help Arthur up when a loud crunch resounded around the small clearing. Instantly Byron and Leon were on guard, grabbing their swords. Arthur too seemed to want to grab his sword but could do nothing with his injured arm.

There seemed to be only one set of footsteps and whomever it was seemed to having a leisurely walk. Still they had best be safe rather than sorry.

Gwen hoped that whoever it was wouldn't recognise them. They had managed to dress in peasantry garb yesterday so no one would recognise them as nobility. Gwen could only hope that their disguises worked.


	4. The walk

**Thank you all so much for those wonderful reviews. Here's chapter 4.**

* * *

Percival liked the morning peace. The forest was calm and serene, while the birds chirped away. It was a nice time to take a walk and marvel at the wonders of the forest.

Even as a young child, Percival had often accompanied his father on his walks and would listen enthralled as his father spoke of the magic of the forest. "Magic is everywhere, Percival, do not fear it" his father would say, and young Percival would nod along. "We can never truly understand the ancient magic of this earth, it is intertwined in every being" His father had once told him and Percival agreed. If one knew how to look they could see the magic that was the essence of the earth itself.

Percival had promised to help with the harvest, so he made to keep the walk short. He kept walking till he reached a clearing where he was surprised to find that he was not alone. He frowned, not many people came to these parts. One man was leaning against a tree, and Percival could see he was holding his right arm awkwardly. He must've been injured. A woman was crouched beside him, while two men stood before them yielding swords. Percival raised his brows, they looked to be peasants yet they carried their swords in such a practiced manner.

"Name yourself" One of the men said. Percival studied him. The man was quite tall, but not as tall as him. Percival was indeed very tall and he had yet to meet anyone whose height rivalled his. His height was often the butt of the joke in his village. The man's noble stance contradicted his peasantry garb.

"I am Percival. I have never seen any of you here. Who are you?"

"That is not important" The other swordsman spoke. This one was shorter than his companion and stockier.

"It is when you seem like peasants yet act like nobles" Percival said.

The two swordsman did not react, but the woman behind them seemed to gasp. The injured man beside her simply stared blankly up at Percival.

"Don't tell me you are the knights of Camelot?" Percival guessed in jest.

The woman stiffened and Percival took note. This was getting very interesting. Just who were there people, surely not the knights of Camelot? One of the swordsman spoke. "We…our village was ransacked by raiders. We managed to escape and we have been fleeing for our lives for days"

Percival was not sure whether to believe it or not. There was something odd about but he nodded, accepting their answer. He was about to turn away when the woman called.

"Wait"

Percival stopped, waiting for her to continue. The others turned to look at her in surprise. She hesitated for a second before speaking. "My husband…he was…he was injured during the raids. He needs a physician…please do you know anyone"

Percival could take them to Farad, after all he did know more about medicine than anyone else in the village. But Percival could not be sure if they meant well. There was something suspicious about these people. Finally, Percival decided that he would take them to Farad, after all he was never one to refuse anyone in need.

* * *

**Please read and review. Hopefully next chapter Merlin will meet Arthur and Gwen**


	5. The Healer

**I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I've been working on my other story, Ravaged Destiny. Anyway I published another story today; its a future-fic called The Silver Lining. Please check it out and tell me what you thought of it. Its completely different to this one and Ravaged Destiny.**

Percival's village was small, with no less than a dozen thatched dwellings sparsely spread out, with sheds in between them. A small creek ran by the village where the villagers would possibly get their water. A few chickens and geese scampered across the earth while dirt-covered children played their games.

The children stopped their games as Percival walked through the village and watched the four newcomers curiously. They waved back as Percival waved to them

Percival led the four to Fared's humble dwelling. Inside, the hut was everything like a healer's hut would be. Dried herbs were hanging from the ceiling in one corner of the room. Beakers and pots held colourful mixtures and instruments such as a scalpel and mortar and pestle littered the worn table.

Inside however, Fared was nowhere in sight and only Merlin was there flipping through a large tome. Percival envied Merlin's ability to read. At a young age, while the other children played with the chickens and in the creek, Merlin had been very eager to learn how to read and write. He had pestered Fared and eventually the man had conceded, teaching Merlin how to read and write and even a little magic. It was a well-known fact around the small village that Merlin had a keen aptitude for magic. Even at a young age his strength and ability to yield magic surpassed the other villagers who could use magic both child and adult alike.

"Where is Farad?" Percival asked.

"A few children have come down with fever, he is tending to them." Merlin replied watching the four strangers curiously, much like the children outside had.

"These are," Percival paused as he realised he didn't know who the four were, "well their village was ransacked by raiders and they need a healer, or at least he does" he nodded at the man with the injury.

"Perhaps I can help?" Merlin looked almost excited at the prospect. The blonde looked almost nervous.

"It's all right; I've been learning the healing art since I was little. I have plenty of experience in it" Merlin said trying to appease the blonde. The blonde man still looked unconvinced, looking at Merlin with distrust.

"Your wound is infected, si…you need to get it checked" One of the other men spoke. Merlin and Percival looked at each other, they hadn't missed the man's fumble on his words or how the others had tensed. The injured man nodded, conceding to having Merlin look it over. He stepped forward, sitting on the rickety wooden chair that Merlin brought over. The man sat on it with a grimace; the chair looked as if it may break with one touch.

Merlin bent down peering at the wound. "This looks infected, but I can treat it" Merlin told the man, getting up and grabbing a small vial and handed it to the man.

"Here, this should help with the pain. When did you get the wound?"

"Yesterday afternoon" The man replied before gingerly taking a sip of the tincture he was given. He grimaced at the taste, his eyes bulging.

"You'll need to drink it all for it to take full effect" Merlin told him, bustling around the room gathering herbs and ingredients he needed. Percival was about to take his leave, seeing as he did have things to be getting on with when Gwaine barged in through the door, almost sending the door flying off its hinges.

"We've got a slight problem"

"Raiders?" Percival guessed.

Gwaine nodded.

"I thought it seemed too good to last" Merlin muttered straightening up. While summer meant more food, it also meant raiders. The village had enjoyed several weeks of peace from the raiders; it seems that was now coming to an end.

"Merlin we need you" Gwaine said, causing the newcomers to frown. What could a lean scraggly man who was apparently training to be a healer possibly do against the vicious raiders? Gwaine seemed to just realise the presence of the four strangers and gave Percival a curious look, Percival just shrugged silently promising to tell later.

Meanwhile, Merlin smeared a thick substance on the blonde man's injury and quickly dressed it in a bandage. "That should do for now" Merlin muttered and followed Gwaine out the door leaving Percival alone with the rather confused four strangers.

"Its best if you stay here" Percival told the four before he too ran out the door. It was then that the screams of children could be heard.

* * *

**Reviews? And check out my new story The silver lining when you get the chance! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_I've decided to post the next chapter. I'm hoping to finish this fic soon. I'd say roughly 3-5 chapters left._

* * *

For a moment the four of them stared at each other. Arthur looked weary and despite it being morning, looked like he needed to sleep.

"I think we should help. I mean they've been kind enough to give us some medical treatment, the least we could do is help" Leon said

Arthur groaned, resting his head on the back of his chair. "I don't think the man helped. That thing he put on my arm just made my arm sting even more"

"Arthur," Gwen slapped his other arm, "be grateful. And Leon I think you should help. These are villagers, they won't know how to defend themselves."

* * *

Leon nodded; bolting out the door with Byron hot on his heels.

The village was in complete chaos. The buff and burly raiders seemed merciless, leering at the villagers from atop their horses. A few of the villagers seemed handy with a sword, fighting back ferociously. A group of children were covering behind a woman while a burly man advanced on them, a sneer on his face. Leon ran forward, unsheathing his sword deciding to help. The man looked surprised at being challenged, while the young woman looked at Leon gratefully.

The man was a strong fighter, but Leon was able to meet his blows and parry. Leon fought, dodging blows, ducking where necessary and even was able to land some of his own blows. But while the man relied on his strength to do the work, Leon was quicker and was able to tire out the man and strike him in the stomach when he wasn't expecting it. Blood poured out of the wound as the raider fell.

Leon turned away to assist others in battle when he caught sight of a most curious thing. Another woman in the distance was facing the back of a raider who was trying to steal sacks of grains. She stretched out her hand, and the man fell hitting his head on the hard ground. The sack of grains he had been holding flew into the woman's outstretched hands.

Leon knew enough to know that was no mere coincidence. It was magic. He stood there gaping at how the rest of the villagers carried on as if it was nothing. Did they not know that she had magic, that magic was evil? Did they also have magic? He stood there gaping not noticing a thug creep up behind him, until he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. He blinked as oblivion claimed him.

* * *

Gwen watched as the young woman tended to Leon. Arra she had said her name was.

The raiders had left as suddenly as they had come and Gwen felt there was something the villagers weren't telling her. Two raiders had been killed and several villagers had been injured. Gwen remained in the healer's hut helping Arra and tall black haired man from before who had introduced himself as Merlin tend to the injured villagers. After the raid, Merlin had first seen to Arthur's wound. Gwen had almost gasped when Merlin had undressed her husband's bandages. The wound was almost healed and the green colour that had been on his skin had faded somewhat.

"That's the power of herbs" Merlin had grinned at Gwen's shocked expression.

Gwen now stared at Merlin from her position beside Arthur. There was no possible way for even the best physician's and healers to heal wounds that quickly. So what had he done.

The door suddenly opened admitting in an elderly man. He was thin and walked with a distinct limp and had a determined air about him. An olive green cloak hung of his shoulders. His grey eyes shone with a certain wisdom. Gwen gathered that this was Farad, the village healer.

"They managed to steal away with at least five sacks of grain" Farad muttered as he placed his rucksack on the workbench.

"Again?"

"We'll have no food left if they continue at this rate"

"Why don't you go to your King for help?" Gwen asked. She suddenly found that all the villagers in the room were now looking at her intently.

"We've tried, but Cenred won't move a finger to help folks like us. Besides we can manage on our own."

"What about Camelot? I'm sure Ar…the King would help you"

Farad laughed, while the other villagers looked at Gwen as if she was crazy. Farad continued to laugh, until he saw that Gwen wasn't finding anything funny.

"Oh, you're serious aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather starve then step foot in that god forsaken city" Farad sneered, shocking Arthur, Gwen and Byron. The three stared up at the man as he began shuffling through his rucksack. How could he possibly feel that way about their beloved city?

* * *

_As I said above, this fic is nearly finished. And thanks to all who read and reviewed my other story, The Silver Lining. I'm really excited about it. I think I'll start working on it once I've got this one done._

_Please Review!:)_


	7. Chapter 7

_I really want to get this fic over with, so here's the next chapter_

* * *

Silence followed Farad's exclamation, as the four newcomers stared at him in astonishment.

Finally Arra spoke, from where she was knelt beside an unconscious Leon. "Pardon him, he has grown bitter over the years."

Arra seemed to be a fairly intelligent woman and not much older than herself, Gwen supposed.

"If you'd lived through what I did, then you'd feel the same way" Farad said in response, his back turned towards them.

"So you hate Camelot, but your village is suffering because of it" Arthur spoke, surprising Gwen with this sudden determination.

Farad turned to face them, gazing at them with an expression that Gwen could not decipher.

"Why did you not got to Camelot if its such a great city? I hear your village was ransacked"

Arthur floundered for words, trying to find a way to avoid the question. He did not want the villagers to even suspect that they were not who they claimed to be. "Well that…that doesn't matter. The matter is that you'd let the hatred of one city get in the way of helping your village"

Farad's lips twitched. "I don't hate Camelot. I just hate what it has become. It was once my home" Farad said quietly turning away to inspect Merlin's treatment of a villager's wound. Gwen and Arthur stared at the man amazed. What could've possibly happened to make the man leave Camelot and elicit such strong negative feelings?

"Why did you leave then?" Gwen asked curious. Farad nodded at Merlin, satisfied and patted his shoulder before responding to Gwen.

"Because I wasn't welcome there anymore. In fact most of everyone here aren't"

"What do you mean? How come you not be welcome?" Gwen gasped.

Farad frowned, "You know, for people who probably spent most of your money on the high taxes of Camelot, you really have strong feelings for that city"

Gwen smiled weakly. "It's a nice city" She had never thought that the taxes of Camelot were high and from the glower on Arthur's face told her Arthur thought so too.

Just then the door slammed open. A short man stood in the doorway, panic etched onto his pale face.

"Gilli? What happened?" Merlin asked the man.

Mumbled gibberish came from his mouth that Gwen couldn't even begin to fathom.

"Speak up, boy, I can't hope to understand a word you say if you speak like that"

"Camelot's fallen" he wheezed.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"It's fallen…Morgana…over…throne…searching King Arthur…gone" Gilli panted.

"Again? Seriously?"

Farad cursed. "A fie on the Pendragon name"

Beside her Gwen felt Arthur stiffen. Even Gwen felt angry. How dare this man slight the Pendragon name? Sure Morgana Pendragon had turned out to be murderous psychopath, but that didn't mean all Pendragons were. Arthur definitely wasn't.

"You can't say that" It was Merlin that had spoken. Farad turned his questioning gaze on Merlin.

"Arthur pendragon seems to be a better King than Uther. He's been fairer and the number of executions without trials has dropped over the last three years he has been King. You can't hate a man just because his father was a…misguided tyrant"

"No I can't, but I can hate a man for following the same misguided policies as his father without questioning it."

Gwen was getting sick of this. She opened her mouth to say something when a voice croaked out, "Ma…magic"

Sir Leon had just woken up and was staring at Arra fearfully, trying to shy away from her.

* * *

_I had more written for this but I decided to stop there._


End file.
